Dear Ash
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: Kind of like Dear John
1. Default Chapter Title

Dear Ash By: LeaMarie F. Rocket

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. 

Dear Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi, 

I know you think I'm just a burden, so I'm leaving. I'm sorry if this causes you any unnecessary stress. I'm going to be going back to my old life, before I met you. I know Togepi is really yours so please take good care of him. I love him, and if word that you've mistreated him reaches me, I'll get back at you. I hope you get to achieve you're dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. 

Brock, keep up taking care of Ash, and the others. And please know that I'll miss you're cooking and guidance. You've been like a big brother to me. Thank you. 

Pikachu, you've been a pika-pal all this time. You've kept Ash and me from killing each other many times. You've shown me that pokémon can be more human like than some humans. Have fun Thunder-shocking Team Rocket next time you see them. 

Togepi, it's time you started listening to Ash. He's really the one who should be training you. And I also think that you should know that I really am not your mother. I just happened to be a very lucky person. I'm sure Pikachu or Ash will tell you all about it, when you want to know. 

I've got to go now, before I decide to stay. I just want all of you to know that I'll be all right. And who knows maybe will see each other again. Some day. Ash keep an eye out for me when you enter the Pokémon league. I want you to know I won't miss it for the world. 

Yours forever, 

Misty 

"Brock, I can't believe she's really gone." Ash said once again. It'd been almost a year since Misty had left the small group, and Ash had missed her every day since than. "I knew I should have told her that I was sorry for missing her birthday. I knew I should have gotten her a belated gift, instead of yelling at her about birthdays being dumb. I don't even believe that. I was just so angry at her…" Ash trailed off again. Brock just nodded his head. They'd had this conversation at least once a week. Ash had practically given up his dream until he realized that Misty would be at the stadium waiting to see him enter the ring, once again, trying for the title of Master. 

Ash entered the arena and looked around. He knew she was sitting there somewhere. Watching every move, he made. Pikachu and Brock were standing right next to Ash. Ash felt drawn to one spot of the stadium. He couldn't see Misty, but he knew she was there, just like she'd promised a year ago. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Dear Ash pt.2  
By: LeaMarie F. Rocket 

Misty sat in the stands watching Ash enter the arena. She watched as he searched the stadium for her. "OHMYGOD! He's looking right at me!" The girl next her screamed.   
"No, he's not." Misty thought to herself. "He's looking for me. I was so foolish for leaving him!" She mental kicked herself. "I should have just stayed with him! How could I have been so foolish?! As soon as I figured it out I should have told him!" Misty yelled at herself as she watched Ash take his position. She watched as he called out his first pokémon, Bulbasuar. She watched as Ash beat his first opponent. "WAY TO GO ASH!" Misty screamed out. Ash's head snapped up towards her voice. 

"I just heard Misty! She was cheering for me!" Ash thought excitedly.  
"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked nervously.  
"I just heard Misty." He told the small pokémon. Pikachu nodded his head.  
"Ash! Concentrate on the battle!" Brock snapped. Ash looked up to the battle to see Bulbasur getting hit with an ember attack.   
"Bulbasur, hold on!" Ash yelled. "I can't lose!" Ash thought to himself. "Jump away and use Leech Seed!" Ash ordered. 

After the battles, the stands emptied, and the trainers went back to there hotels. But not Ash. He sat in the trainers' locker room and congratulated his pokémon on a job well done. "Great job all of you. Next week we face the Elite." Ash told them. He called all the pokémon back, except for Pikachu who was starting to doze off at his feet.  
"Great job Ash." A voice said softly from behind him. Ash snapped around to see who'd spoken.   
"Misty?!?!" Ash cried out. Misty nodded her head. "Yeah, it's me." She said softly. Ash ran up to her and through his arms around her.   
"Why'd you leave?" He asked after he'd hugged her. Misty hung her head.   
"I was afraid." She told Ash.   
"Afraid of what?" He asked quizzically.   
"Afraid of what I felt." She told him. Ash looked confused.   
"Why don't we go out for dinner and you can tell me all about it." Ash said gently.   
"But shouldn't you be going to the party they'll be throwing for you?" Misty asked.   
"Having dinner with one of my bestfriend is more important." Ash told her.   
"Ok." 

Ash and Misty were sitting across from each other in a semi-formal restaurant. "So Misty, what were you afraid of feeling?" Ash asked gently.   
"Ash, I don't know how to tell you this. But um...The reason I left was 'cuz...well...I...um...I loved you. Still do I guess." Misty said as she looked at the table.   
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Ash demanded.   
"I was afraid that you'd laugh at me, or tell me to get lost, or something like that." She told him.   
"Misty?" Ash asked. Misty lifted her head. Their eyes met. Misty could see all of the pain she'd caused him.   
"Oh Ash! I'm so sorry!" Misty cried out bursting into tears. Ash looked startled, but pushed his chair closer to hers. He pulled her into a hug.   
"Misty, please. Don't cry. I wish you would've told me sooner. Than we wouldn't have wasted so much time." He told her gently. She looked up at Ash.   
"What do you mean?" She asked sniffling.   
"I love you too, Misty. I was planning on telling you, but you ran off, and I couldn't find you." Ash told her, his eyes brimming with tears. "But now you're back..." 

A week latter Ash entered the arena once again. He was meeting up with the Elite Four. But he didn't enter the stadium alone. At his sides was his best friends, Pikachu, Brock, and of course Misty. 

A.N#1: I wrote this due to all the responses I got that, this fic didn't have an ending. I deliberately left out an exact ending for this one. I'll let you figure out if Ash won the battles or not. It's totally up to you. 'Cuz in my mind he's already won the toughest battle. Getting his bestfriend and true love back. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't. 

A.N.#2: While reading this to Tiki E. Rocket I got some very interesting feed back. Tiki: Ok I've heard some sappy author's notes but this one takes the cake! 

A.N#3: Normal I'm NOT this sappy.


End file.
